Chapter 3
This is the third chapter of the Spiritpact manga. Appearances in Order * Unnamed news lady * Truck driver named as Mr. Wang * Keika You * Duanmu Xi * Evil Spirit Girl Plot Synopsis The truck driver that was responsible for Jinghua’s death is also at the hospital. He explains to a woman that it was an accident, how was he supposed to know someone would just show up in the dark? Jighua is watching as Xi explains that the driver was on his way to dump illegal construction waste. He was too anxious to even notice him when the accident happened.Page 1 Jinghua furiously demands to know where the drivers humanity is, verbally cursing the man and wanting him to repay the debt with his life. He also curses his whole family, though no one can hear him aside from Xi, who drags him away by the collar as Jinghua declares he will hang around outside his house and curse him all hours. Xi has him against the wall telling him not to waste his time; in his current condition he would not have the slightest effect on the world of the living.Page 2 On TV, it is reported the driver; Mr. Wang had been instructed to drive as fast as possible to reach his destinations quickly. Jinghua is reported as the 47th death from a truck incident in the city this year. As they watch, Xi asks why he is crying. With tears streaming down, Jinghua is in sheer joy to see he is on TV, it is the first time he has ever been on TV in his life.Page 3 Suddenly aghast, he remembers and wants to know where his death compensation money is. Xi informs him that with no family or living relatives, his death compensation will probably be sent to the social assistance fund. Jinghua is livid, cursing aloud what is the assistance fund, that he is the one who died and why should it be used for someone else when it is his money. Sighing, he thinks how he has not done a thing with his life, yet donated a large sum of money in the wake of his death and has become a living/dead Lei Feng*Lei Feng was a man who devoted time to charity and passed away young, “Living Lei Feng” is a term to describe someone doing good not seeking recognition. Page 4 Seizing Xi by his scarf, Jinghua shouts for him to tell them he is still here, and how can they donate his money without his permission. He at least wants the decision of who to give it to. The reply is that it should make him feel better knowing it went to a good cause, it is not like he can use money anyway. He does not find it soothing to learn it is likely 10,000 yen, he has never had that much money himself as he bangs his spirit head against the wall. Checking his tablet, Xi notes the fourth stage, lunacy has been entered as Jinghua, tears streaming down his face wants to know if it is possible a monument could be built for him, or a primary school named after him. Xi thinks to himself this chaos mode could possibly be the most dangerous stage, if Jinghua were infected at this point.Pages 5-8 In gloom, Jinghua stands with half his face through the wall, something Xi finds creepy to see and tells him to get his head out. On the other side, he is face to face with a purple-eyed eerie face and recoils in terror. Xi finds it interesting that a ghost is afraid of another ghost. Seeing a young girl in a red dress, Jinhua’s fear is replaced with friendliness, saying she looks so cute, that she just scared him. He is struck down at being called a little boy and sworn at, as the ghost focuses on the Yangming master, Xi. She has spent so much time searching for him, not imagining she could have found him here and finally has, as a spherical purple orb, the centrepiece of a dark mass of energy materialises above her.Pages 8-11 Junghua is horrified and asks Xi what did he do to her, assuming he is a pervert, right before the sharp teethed girl lunges towards them. Finding it scary, he is grabbed by Xi and hears he has never tried to run and never will. Jinghua is hurled out the window as Xi battles the evil spirit girl with an electrical blue aura enveloping him. Jinghua remarks what the hell with him floating away as a gargantuan beam of white blue energy blasts from one of the highest floors of the hospital.Pages 11-13 Differences Between the Manga and Anime Notes and Trivia * The truck driver is introduced in person * The evil spirit girl is introduced References Navigation Category:Manhua